Times End: A World of Warcraft Story
by lynx-y3k
Summary: How can a warrior protect others when he doesnt believe in himself. When he is thrown into the task to save his world, he journeys into Time with his friends. Not knowing they have been mislead and betrayed by a great ally.
1. Chapter 1

**Times End: A World of Warcraft Story.**

Chapter One - Broken.

".. And if you time it just right you can jump of the cliff, and your mount just appears and you fly away..!" A small crowd stood around watching the epic clad protection warrior, all amazed with his superior armor, weaponry and super fast flying mount. And they watch as he shows them the fun tricks of jumping on your flying mount with style.

"BAAAHHH!" The Alterac Valley ram cried as it appeared in the air without land beneath its feet.

"Agggghhhhh..." _Splat_!

"Averda, could you please raise Dyce for me, he did it again." A young Night Elfs voice calls out to her human paladin sister, who just cannot believe it has happened again.

The warrior opened his eyes to see the crowd of people staring at him, not sure if they should laugh or well, just laugh. Which they began to do. It did not matter that he wore armor that would stop the scariest of demons from killing him, it did not matter that his great sword alone could destroy the deadliest monsters of Outland. To everyone, Dyce was just a fool, someone who always messed up, someone who did not deserve the gear which was bestowed upon him, and what hurt him more, was the fact that not only he knew this, but so did everyone else.

"Its ok Mei, you can laugh to." Dyce stood up and nodded to Averda who had just raised him once more from his stupidity, she was already laughing at him. He removed his helm looked at the beautiful Night Elf before him. "I'm just going to go for a walk, see you later.." Meiyoru watched as he turned and walked away, she did not laugh, she did not even smile, nor feel pity. Her heart flew out to him, she just wished he would realise it.

Slowly he made his way down the path on Aldor Rise towards the elevator, his ego had already been struck down today, so he decided it would be best to take the elevator down to the lower city. Looking out towards the heavens he could only see the dark cobalt sky, taken over by thick clouds. It was always dull in Shattrath, always covered in a gloomy mist, and it echoed how Dyce felt.

The elevator reached the bottom and Dyce was met by two Aldor Acolytes, "Scryer, why do you dare be in our domain?!" Not wanting trouble Dyce bowed down to the guards who laughed at him. Everyone wanted to mock him today. "Go now or you will banished from the city!"

Hurrying he moved away down the ramp to the main city pathway, he could see the Aldor bank and knew that he would have to run past that, the guards did not like his kind in the area, and sadly it was the quickest way to the Gryphon master. The City Peacekeepers did not care much for the anger the factions felt for each other, as long as punishment was dealt with swiftly, and Dyce himself did not want that to happen again, two weeks banishment, being unable to enter the city was more than a pain to him, it being the main crossroad in Outland.

"Sir Warrior, may we speak with you?" Two short women called out to him, and he moved towards them before realising that the two women where infact dwarves. Giggling to himself he stood over them.

"Can I help you?" Dyce looked down, smiling at the two young dwarves. Their garbs were that of the Stormpike Guard, and at this moment all he wanted to do was go and be alone, something he was use to and at this moment in time very welcome.

"Sir Warrior, we ask for your assistance, your aid to fight by our kins side. Will you join us in the fight against the Horde in Alterac Valley?" As one of them asked the question slowly moving behind Dyce strode three large wolves, and sat upon them a mighty Tauren and his two Troll friends. Dyce turned and looked at the three Horde that now surrounded him. Smiling he turned back at the two Stormpike Emissaries, but noticed that they had sneakily moved across from where they once stood, now ignoring him, as the three large heavy armored Horde now of their mounts stood surrounding him.

"Move on!" A Peacekeepers voice echoed through Dyces' ears. 'Thank the Heavens' he thought to himself. "Human, you best not be causing these gentlemen any bother." Of course, the warning fell upon him, how could this day get any worse?

He nodded and hurried now towards the Gryphon master who was now in sight.

Looking up at the Gryphon master he smiled "Master Nutral, could I trouble you for a ride on one of your fine mounts?" The Draenai looked down at Dyce, returning the smile, and turned towards one of his mighty gryphons.

"No!" Dyce just looked at the Gryphon master, only seeing the back of him, but could sense the smirk on his blue face. "Boy, all our Gryphons are busy in flight and the line of customers is great. I cannot give you my service." Looking around he could not see anyone but the Aldorian Combatants, swords in hand, practicing for battle.

"I understand, sorry to have troubled you kind Sir." Turning away from Nutral, Dyce headed towards the bridge that lead out of the city. He could almost hear the squarking roar of the Gryphons laughter, even they were laughing at him. 'What do I have to do in this stupid world?' he questioned himself as he walked past the city guards and over the bridge, not even looking back, knowing there was no one to wave him farewell.

The hard stone now became gravel as he headed up the hill away from the city, knowing of a passage that led to Nagrand via the marshlands of Zangamarsh. The dark tree and plantlife of Terokkar now became scrubs of blue and green grass, and the thick smell of the hot bogs now entered his nostrils, it was almost overwhelming and the sounds that almost danced around him brought a cold shudder to him, and it was then that he reached for his helm and put it on, at least that would stop the sounds from beating on his mind. There was alot of life in this marsh, but as long as he kept to the path, he would be safe.

He was well away from Shattrath, but he could still hear the laughter, it was following him. At least he was out of the gloom of Terokkar, the forest lands felt creepy and as his job kept him in that area, he was glad to be away from the herbs that hit him with a dirty sour stench, and the ore that caused his arms to ache. Then again, Zangamarsh was not any better, but at least it was a peaceful walk to the broken lands of Nagrand. He wondered why he ever journeyed to Outland, he knew it was not for the adventure, as the soft pale face of Meiyoru crept into his mind.

His thoughts kept him away from his surroundings, he did not hear the splatting footsteps of the shadowy figure following him, the same figure that had been there at his humiliating fall, to his run-in with the Horde.

Westward to Nagrand. 'Maybe something good will happen there' he thought to himself, still hearing the laughter.

Next, Chapter Two - Steam.


	2. Chapter 2  Steam

Chapter Two - Steam.

The Umbrafen Oracle with its hunched walk crept under its wet hut, the once proud member of the Draenai race looked weak and full of sorrow as it almost hoped about, but Dyce did not think the thing even cared. It was being circled by a funny looking creature, trying to remember its name. Dyce tried to remember what Mei had called it, his thoughts went back to the funny day that she had tried to tame the creature.

_"You want that thing as a companion?" _I remember asking her. The creature looks almost like a space sting-ray, but it glowed and its tail hung down with glowing orbs on its tails strange tenticles.

But she still wanted it, no matter how silly it looked, and she threw a glare at him when he had said that. Meiyoru was a proud hunter, her companions would aid her and nt just be her friend, but be her family. When she saved Xander, thats when he knew she had found someone special to her. He knew that Mei thought of Xander as her closest friend.

"Spore Bat!" that was the stupid creatures name, and how he laughed at the memory of Mei being thrown into the stinking marsh.

There is was again, the splatting noise behind him. Quickly spinning he tried to see what was making this noise, it had been there since he entered the marsh, either he was being followed or he was just out of his mind, more than likely the second one. But there was nothing there, no creature, no person, nothing. The sound had gone and the sound of the Oracle whimpering in pain came to his attention.

It was dead, lying on the ground with another creature tearing at the once humanoids flesh. The Oracles blood was suprisingly gel like, almost like turqoise jelly coming from the torn wounds. Looking up at the creature now eating the Oracle a voice came from behind him.

"Yep, ugly little buggers, but tasty for my boy Raven. Don't know how he can eat that crap." The voice came from a male dwarf, holding a bow made from plants, how it was held together Dyce did not know and did not really want to ask. The dwarf stood short like all of their race, his armor a dark red, almost the colour of blood, and the helm was that of a dragonkin. "And he can eat it all day long, if I had an endless supply of arrows of course. But he does not understand that, he just wants food, typical raptor." This dwarf seemed to like to talk.

"I am Dyce, nice to meet you Sir Dwarf and.. .. Raven." the Raptor did not seem to pay any attention to Dyce, it just continued eating.

"Young Dyce, warrior I see, big sword. What is it with warriors and their very big swords,. and your's is glowing green, what in the world." Dyce did not want to mention the very large battle-axe attached to the dwarves back, which seemed to be dripping blood which keep vanishing before hitting the floor 'What the hell is with that disappearing blood?' but Dyce did not want to ask, better be kept in his mind. "Oh, he's done."

Raven had disappeared, Dyce could not see him, removing his helm for a better look, only seeing the dwarf who seemed to be smiling.

"Aggh...!" Dyce was on the floor, unable to move. He felt a sticky wet goo on the back of is neck, dripping down over towards his face. With a great struggle he rolled onto his back and could now see what was on top of him.

"Raven you silly child." At that moment the dwarf amazingly lifted the raptor of Dyce and put him at his side. "Must like you. Or he's still hungry." His words followed by deep laughter and from the raptor a squeeky hiss, playful in its sound.

The dwarf helped Dyce to his feet with a smile, even through his thick beard Dyce could see a friendly smile. Raven was now chasing his tail, jumping around unable to catch it. He seemed like a playing worg pup. "Thank you kind dwarf." And with that the dwarf laughed and shuck Dyces' shoulder.

"Time I must go, headed back to the Eastern Kingdoms, got me some drinking to do, some women to.. ahem." And before Dyce could say anything the dwarf and his raptor were gone, had not even got his name. Short and friendly, as Dyce wiped Raven's saliva from his neck, it still felt warm. Looking down at what was left of the Oracle, Dyce decided he better get out of the area before some of its friends came along and thought Dyce had eaten it.

Reaching a signpost he read which way Nagrand would be, to the west. Turned and continued his journey, then the sound came back, and before he could turn to see what it was, he felt a sharp pinch to his neck. Reaching back he felt something, pulling out whatever it was he looked at it, with some of his blood dripping and a purple substance also, poison dart.

Dyce lost focus of what he was looking at, his vision went fuzzy and his head began to spin. He did not even feel the hard stone as he fell upon it, but he did notice in his last second, a figure standing above him. Then all was black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His head felt like someone had jumped on it, his fingers could not feel anything but he did have movement. His vision was not perfect but he could see that he was in some sort of cave and the dripping sounds around him made it clear that he was still in the marsh, also that smell of the warm waters was still there. Still he noticed he was lying on the ground, looking up as a shadow appeared over him, but this was not a menacing face as his eyes relaxed and his sight returned.

"Hello, do not worry, you are safe for now.' The voice was soft, sweet, yet had a thickness to its ending sound. Almost like the hunter he had just been talking with. And then she clearly came into view, she was a dwarf, he robes white and gold, with black markings. She had a glowing smile and blue eyes, almost like an angel, even with a halo. "I am Brinait, you are safe with me and my companions. For now anyway." Her smile turned to a frown as another figure, a human man came to his side.

The man was in heavy armor, his face hidden by a brown beard and his hair grew long. He had a funny smirk on his face but did not seem unfriendly, quite the opposite. He knelt down and lifted Dyces hand, he seemed to be checking the bandage that was wrapped around it. The man seemed skilled in some sort of first aid as he replaced the bandage. His face was now blank and he seemed somewhat distant.

"They beat you pretty hard, I wish I could've helped, but they did that outside of the cage." He was right, they were in a cage, a prison cell, dark green covered walls, like fungus, moss, small pink flowers.

"Where am I?" Dyce's aching words came out, his left side now burst with pain, stabbing at him, the human stood up and looked at Brinait. She again smiled, hiding the frown which seemed to be wanting to jump out of her.

Her voice still soft and sweet, "Coilfang Reservoir, a place known as the Steamvault."

Next, Chapter Three - Thespia and the Steamrigger.


End file.
